11 Years Can Take Its Toll
by Kyo so Sexy
Summary: New Chapter yeah man!Sakuya is really in trouble
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo ! **

**This story is based off of the where the anime stopped at. I felt as a fan that this story was missing a lot of umpf to it and I've decided to add to it. Also some characters from the manga may be in this story as well**.

**I don't know about ya'll but I think Kyo and Yuya make a cute couple and in this first chapter those two are the main focus for now but in the future the others will be in it as well.**

**Oh yah the great big villain is going to be "The Crimson King" **

**I don't know nothing about him but I've just decided to make him the way I want him to be. So enjoy my first chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Do you hear that? The voice of Yuya**

" Medicine, get your all natural medicine!!'' Yuya Shiina yelled walking the streets of Edo.

Its been 11 years since she has seen the guys. The guys that touched her heart in so many ways. Yuya had continued to sell Kyoshiro's medicine because she had made a promise to him to sell it. But Yuya wasn't able to keep one promise. The promise Muramasa had asked of her. She wasn't able to stay by the side of Kyo the thousand-man slayer.

That still ached in her heart because she had fallen in love with Kyo and couldn't seem to let him go. His eyes………his red eyes……..the eyes that could pierce through her soul.

As she walked through the streets of Edo people were pointing and making faces at her.

She knew what this was all about. It was about the fact that she traveled with Kyo and that she never turned him in. She was towards the end of the city when a lady ran up to her.

"Miss….yah you!!!!" the lady was clearly out of breath.

"Yes??!" Yuya asked

"My son he needs help…….he….has a fever and he is burning up…and I have nothing to cure him with please help!" the lady begged.

"So me the way!" Yuya was smiling inside and out for she hasn't had anyone buy her medicine in a whole week.

The lady was leading the way to her house outside of Edo. Yuya was admiring the sites. As she was looking she noticed a river…….a man…..there was a man standing there but she couldn't see his face. Hmm..

Over in Sekigahara (hee heee forgot where yukimura and benitora were fighting oh well)

Benitora was preparing for his battle…………..his battle against Yukimura. Both men had traveled with one another but they had their own opinions…their own beliefs.

" Mahiro….. the battle that's ahead are you scared?Benitora asked his loyal companion

"No master I'm not." Mahiro replied

"Its going to be a fierce one I tell you that, Yukimura won't go easy on us even if we are friends.''

" Master…….."

"Mahiro I……" Benitora was interrupted by something that invaded his mind.

" Medicine, get you all natural medicine!!"

Benitora was stunned. He was stunned that he could here her voice….Yuya's voice.

"Master what's wrong?" Mahiro asked for she was worried.

"Yuya….it was Yuya I could hear her voice….somethings up…"Benitora had a confused look on his face.

What does it mean to her someone voice from the past is something bad going to happen or was he hallucinating. For a while he starred at the floor then he looked up ready to fight.

"Sasuke look at that castle it looks unstable huh?" Yukimura said with a smile on his face.

"Yah it looks so easy to attack Benitora is in for it today!! Sasuke replied smiling back.

" Oh yah Seizo I…………." Yukimura heard a voice in his head too…the voice of Yuya.

"Yukimura whats wrong?" Seizo asked looking a little flushed from the fever he had before.

" Miss Yuya….. I heard her voice…" Yukimura said frowning for he was confused as well.

Putting all that behind him Yukimura raised his sword to get his mens attention for he was to attack as well. Both sides were running to fight.. fight for what they wanted. Both sides soon clashed instantly heads were flying through the air blood and guts as well. Both Benitora and Yukimura killing their way to each other. Soon their eyes met.

Suddenly in the sky a familiar star was heading their way……the same star that struck Sekigahara the night of Kyo and Kyoshiro's battle.

"No way!!!!" Benitora yelled

"………….Sasuke, Seizo retreat now!!" Yukimura yelled

Benitora and Yukimura looked at each other understanding the battle wasn't going to happen ran… ran as fast as they could to retreat.

Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom. It had struck Sekigahara claiming the lives of innocent people.

Outside of the town both Yukimura and Benitora realized that Yuya's voice meant something……………like another adventure.

* * *

"Thank you miss thank you so much!!" the lady said bowing to Yuya

"It was nothing really!!" Yuya said happily

It was something for the lady had no money to pay Yuya. Yuya realized that she was going to have to do another bounty just to feed her self again. Heading towards Edo she saw the river the river she had admired the river that man was standing at.

"Hmm he's gone…"

Night had soon struck as she arrived in Edo. She looked around there was no one in sight.

"Where is everbody?" the streets were bare. She continued to walk until she felt a presence. Aware of her surroundings she grabbed her gun and asked "Who's there?"

There was no reply. She felt as if it was safe to put her gun away. But as soon as she looked up a fist hit her face instantly knocking her out cold.

A few hours later………………………………………………………………………..

"….uh………mm….where am I!" a dizzy Yuya replied drowsily .

"…………..Shiina….." the mystery voice said

"What do you want from me??" Yuya demanded

"Location……of Kyo" the mystery person stepped up to the light revealing its face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Yuya screamed realizing that it wasn't human at all.

Yuya slide up to the wall she didn't even realize that this hideous thing said Kyo's name.

She was feeling around for her gun but she couldn't find it.

"Oh are you looking for this pathetic thing??" the thing said swinging the gun around.

"Give it back now!!!" Yuya charged the thing at full speed but she was thrown against the wall.

"Location give me the location now!!" the thing demanded a answer from her.

Hurt Yuya said "Of what…..what are..you talking about?''

"You know nothing do you….well child say bye bye to your gun and……your life!" the thing growled

The thing raised its slimy claw and slowly walked towards Yuya. She was petrified for she hasn't seen a thing like this for 11 years. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. Searching for a weapon she grabbed the first thing that she could grab, she grabbed a vase. Just as she was about to chuck it at the thing the thing grabbed her by the neck. Yuya started to cry, air supply was running out. She became blurry eyed.

"Say hi to your brother Nozumu for……'' those were the lasted words out of the things mouth.

First his leg fell off then his head then the rest of him slipped to the floor.

Gasping for air Yuya slowly looked up towards a opened door. There stood a body. A body of a man. Once again she grabbed something to throw but was interrupted by a rough strong voice.

"You still haven't developed breast have you…….dogface?''

Yuya started to cry for she knew exactly who it was. It was her beloved Kyo.

"Kyo!!!!!!!!!" Yuya screamed running into his arms

Kyo suddenly was overwhelmed with a feeling a feeling of emotion and love from Yuya

She didn't let go for a few minutes she finally let go and slapped Kyo right in the face.

"You bastard where have you been!" Yuya yelled out

"That's the thanks I receive for saving your under developed butt?"Kyo said looking directly in Yuya's emerald green eyes. He watched them transform from a happy anger to just pure anger.

"KYO YOU YOU…….'' Yuya didn't finish for she threw her fist to his face.

Kyo dodged it and in doing so he grabbed her fist and picked her up to his eye level.

"………………..Don't you raise your voice at me." He said almost calm but of course anger was behind it. He was already pissed that she slapped him.

Looking at her angry faced he soon focused his eyes upon her breast and he pocked one of them.

"Nope I was correct no growth at all"

"Kyo ewww I oughta…." Yuya squirmed about mad as ever. But Kyo dropped her.

Yuya looked up at him mad but happy for she now has what she wanted in her sight…….Kyo. He turned towards the door and started to walk out.

"Don't you move you red eyed pervert for I Yuya Shiina are going to collect the bounty for you head!" Yuya pointed her gun at him. He didn't turn around he just smiled and started to walk.

Yuya of course followed. Then she asked "Um where are you going??"

"Why dogface you coming??"Kyo replied sounding annoyed.

"Of course I am your head is worth 5 million ryo!" Yuya said blushing.

"Sekigahara……" Kyo said with anger behind his voice.

Yuya stopped in the middle of the road. She didn't understand why he was returning back…back to the place where he lost to Kyoshiro. Something was up she just knew it.

Kyo would never go to a place without a good reason. She looked at Kyo and started to walk again. "I will follow you where ever you go Kyo" Yuya whispered.

Kyo knew exactly what she said but he said nothing he was actually happy, happy that his annoying dogface servant was back in his life. Even though he couldn't understand the feeling he was happy.

Looking over his shoulder he looked at Yuya……..actually smiling but she hadn't noticed.

He looked forward again knowing that something ahead wasn't going to be easy easy at all.

* * *

**Well that's my first chapter. I know a little boring but hey most stories start off boring.**

**As you may have noticed I changed it a little bit but hey it's my fan fic!!**

**I promise yall the next chapter will be funnier I mean that's what I prefer to write anyways. So please READ AND REVIEW HONESTLY PLEASE!!!!!!**

**CIAO FOR NOW **

**Be as mean as you want I'm sensitive though !! (sike)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo!**

**Well one chapter was completed and only one review yah!!:(**

**Automatic thanks to: **

**Kaeru-sama- wrote my first review!!! (Thanks)**

**Shinomori Kyo- first hit!!! (Thanks)**

**Okay If you read my first chapter yadah yadah happened. Kyo saved Yuya and she follows**

**Like duh!!! Anywayz this chapter is all about these two lovers!!! Its going to be full of questions and traveling. If you are a fan of like the other characters they will arrive soon I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!! If you read my little profile I love the two as a couple!!**

**Okay let me shut-up and write the story here is the story…………………………….**

Chapter 2 

**Can First Impressions Change?**

Once again one behind the other, Yuya, Kyo travel down a dark road. For the first time in 11 years Kyo and Yuya meet but its not the first time they saw each other. Meaning Kyo would see his dogfaced servant but she would never see him.

**Kyo would watch her catch her bounties, sell medicine, even……….bathe but she never knew he was there. He could never forget her scent, her cinnamon and earthy scent. He would never admit this to her but he was obsessed with her he needed to see that she was safe. Kyo felt as if it was his duty to protect her. Why? Clueless he was for he didn't know why but he felt the adrenaline just rush through him just to protect her, its like him having the urge to taste blood. He can't live without it.**

**Yuya never knew Kyo was around she didn't even know he was alive until this very moment. She had tons of questions to ask like "Where have you been??!!" or "How did you defeat Kyoshiro, I mean aren't you guys almost equal in strength?". She wanted to know she needed to know. Love. That's right she is in love with The Slayer of a Thousand-men. But she swore she would never tell. **

"**Kyo…..um…..where are we??" Yuya asked blushing. She just loved talking to him.**

"**Outside of Edo" Kyo replied sounding very rude as usual.**

"**Oh wow……..HEY DO YOU HAVE TO SOUND LIKE A ASS EVERY TIME I TALK TO YOU HUH??" Yuya wasn't really mad she just had the urge to start causing an argument.**

**Kyo never replied. Yuya didn't say anything after that either. Now inside Edo Yuya ran ahead of Kyo to a little bar. She walked up to the bartender handed him a couple ryo and walked out with a bottle of sake. Kyo was actually surprised. Surprised that his under developed servant bought him sake without him making her angry or him having to steal his money, that he wasn't used to. So being Kyo he thought of a way to bring back old memories.**

"**Bitch hurry up with my sake!" Kyo yelled out loud so that everyone in the bar heard him.**

**All of the attention turned upon Yuya. Yuya turned redder than a tomato. She slowly turned around and instead of her yelling back she chucked the bottle of sake towards Kyo's head. She thought to herself "Yes finally I can hit him!!" But you all know what he's going to do. Yep. He caught the sake.**

"**KYO YOU…YOU..'' Before she could finish everyone in the bar was laughing. Laughing like there was no tomorrow.**

"**Ha Ha so you're his bitch huh well you better bitch your way back to him before he bitch slaps you!!" A man that was drunk said.**

**Yuya was steaming. Steaming so much she charged the man at full speed sending her fist into his face knocking a few teeth out. Kyo eyes popped wide open. He just smiled and he turned to watch the show.**

"**I am not his BITCH!!!!!"Yuya yelled still socking the man senseless.**

**The man was actually crying he was begging for his life. Yuya being the nice caring loving person that she is she stopped, but not without hitting the man one more time. She started leaving but before she left she said "LOOK HERE….I AM NOT KYO'S BITCH AND IF…IF I HEAR ANYONE OF YOU GUYS CALL ME A BITCH AGAIN I WILL DO WHAT I DID TO HIM TO YOU!" Giving off a glare the men in the bar quickly shut-up and continued to drink.**

**Yuya didn't say anything to Kyo on the way out she was just to mad. Kyo smiling started walking again and he was thinking to himself "That's my dogface.". They made it to a Inn and Yuya still hasn't said a word yet.**

"Mahiro the town……….its gone…again" Benitora said in not only exhaustion but also surprise. 

"**Yes master it is!" Mahiro replied.**

**Sekigahara was once again hit by what destroyed it 15 years ago. Benitora was thinking to himself "Another demon portal….is Lady Sakuya behind this?" he asked himself that because it was her who sent the first one. It was sent to Sekigahara to force Kyo and Kyoshiro back together as one but it failed. But this time nor Kyo or Kyoshiro was around so what did this one mean?**

"**Mahiro"**

"**Yes Master?''**

"**Lets go find our enemy…Yukimura we need to talk"**

"**Ho" (not the female ho but I mean like another way to say okay)**

"**Seizo…If you ask me I feel like another adventure is ahead." Yukimura said smiling.**

"**Yukimura." Said Seizo**

"**Hey Yukimura the town is totally demolished, nothing is left but dust, what is this about? Sasuke asked with a stern look on his face.**

**Yukimura was just standing there smiling. He never responded to what Sasuke said. It seemed like he enjoyed this occurrence.**

"**Hey this adventure is going to be a fun one, I think I need my sake, Seizo." Yukimura said turning away from the pile of dust that was Sekigahara.**

**Yuya even though she somewhat saved so money for a house she still didn't have enough to buy one. She stayed in Inns every night. Yuya was still steaming at the fact Kyo called her a bitch in front of everyone. "I need to bathe…." She thought to herself while paying for a room. She couldn't afford two rooms plus food. She looked at Kyo and said "I'm going to the hot spring, that's our room." That all she said. Kyo starred at her then left.**

**At the hot spring………………………………………………………………………………..**

"**Ahhhhh this feels so goodddddd!" Yuya said slowly closing her eyes.**

**She fell asleep. Kyo took advantage of that he walked up and took her clothes. He then sat on a rock setting her clothes in front of him. Yuya finally awake stretched and yawned and started to feel around for her clothes, feeling that they weren't there she slowly turned around to look at Kyo's smiling face.**

"**KYO GIVE ME MY CLOTHES NOW!!!!" Yuya couldn't believe him. He was truly perverted.**

"**Now aren't dogs usually aware of their surroundings, huh, well I guess I can't call you that anymore can I?" Kyo said smiling and drinking his sake. He was truly pleasuring himself. He wanted to see if her body had matured after 11 years.**

"**KYO……….Kyo please pass me my clothes…….PLEASE!!" Yuya was trying to calm herself down but she found that impossible at this point.**

**Kyo just sat there for a while then said "Fetch them yourself…..you don't own me, I own you"**

**Yuya and Kyo found themselves in a staring contest but everyone knows who is going to win. Yuya with her eyes showed that she lost, she soon said "Well I'm not moving until you leave!!!" she then turned around to face the other direction she then again fell asleep.**

**Yuya is now dreaming………………..dreaming……………………………..dreaming………**

"_Hello where am I?"Yuya asked looking around her dream world._

_She starred in awe of her surroundings, they were just too beautiful. What she saw was a waterfall falling to the water below, butterflies swarming around her head and beautiful green bamboo, she loved it. She started to try and catch the butterflies. She was jumping here and there missing every time. She stopped realizing that she wasn't going to catch one like this. There she stood with her arms out waiting for one to land on her. After a while one did. She slowly with her other arm snatched the butterfly and held it. "Ahh finally….. I wonder what it looks like?"_

_Yuya slowly opened her hands. The butterfly was gorgeous……………….then the butterfly stopped moving. "Huh?" Yuya thought it was dead. "Oh no………" The butterflies back cracked and POP!!!! It turned into Kyo's head! "Who said you could touch me dogface??!" Yuya eyes opened wide. She couldn't believe it was Kyo!!! Something in her head told her to scream but nothing came out, she slowly backed away dropping the head. Yuya scared backed up even more her world suddenly started to spin the she realized she just fell off the waterfall she screamed as she plunged into the water she couldn't breath nor could she swim ………………………..she can't swim……………….vision……….blurry……………………._

" **WAKE UP DOGFACE!!!!"**

Kyo yelled. Yuya had sunk into the hot spring. Worried he ran up and pulled her by the hair out of the water. Yuya suddenly started gasping for air.

"(cough) what happened (cough) K…" just as she was about to finish his name she realized that she was naked……..naked in front of Kyo.

She looked up to see that he was grinning. Finally he got what he wanted, to see if her body matured at all. He tipped his head to the side and said "Nope your body is still disgustingly under developed what a shame"He said that he turned to walk away. Slowly his body disappeared into the distance. Yuya was redder than blood she couldn't believe what just happened, he saw her . "THAT PERVERT AAAAAAAAH!!" she yelled and almost started to cry. Kyo hearing her yells smiled and laughed some more. "Stupid girl."

He said walking into their room.

Yuya was fully dressed now. She looked up sky hoping that her anger for Kyo would just slip away. But it didn't. Some how she wanted him to see her, see her womanly curves. She just now smiled lowered her head and slowly walked to their room.

"**Benitora………………." Yukimura said smiling as he poured Benitora some sake. "Our battle well it has to be postponed huh?"**

"**I guess so………today was unexpected…..did you hear?"Benitora asked looking Yukimura dead in the eyes.**

"**Yuya you mean……………of course I did……I wonder how shes doing"**

"**Yukimura something is up…………..I think this is the doing of Lady Sakuya I mean.." before Benitora could finish Yukimura rudely interrupted.**

"**It wasn't her doing ……..don't you know?"Yukimura said while pouring himself another cup of sake. " It has something to do with our new enemy ahead."**

"**What do you mean Yukimura!!!??" Benitora said slamming his sake down.**

"**Well child…have you heard of …….The Crimson King?"**

**Yuya opened the door and closed it behind her. Kyo up against the walls didn't look up at all he just sat there sipping his sake. Yuya had so many questions on her mind at this moment she just had to ask even if Kyo would unsheathe tenro towards her neck.**

"**Um Kyo…." Yuya asked starring at Kyo**

**Kyo slowly looked up "What now dog face?" Kyo asked looking at her back.**

"**How did you……di…….HOW DID YOU DEFEAT KYOSHIRO!!??" Yuya yelled clinching her fist slightly**

**At that moment Yuya saw Kyo's eyes flash. Suddenly anger was upon his eyes burning through her soul.**

**Well that's chapter 2 was it any better or worse than chapter 1?**

**Just a question just a question.**

**Oh yah I'm going to try and write daily since im grounded and aint got nothing to do………..**

**Well please r&r this chapter hope yall like it!!!!!**

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo but it would be nice to own Kyo!!! (Love him)**

**Hey anyway yall I have a few things to say about last chapter. I meant to put part 1 because that chapter I wanted to break into two parts but now you know!!!! ) So you can continue to read where I left off so here yall go……………………………………………………………**

**Part 2**

Chapter 2 

**Can First Impressions Change?**

**Yuya opened the door and closed it behind her. Kyo up against the wall didn't look up at all he just sat there sipping his sake. Yuya had so many questions on her mind at this moment she just had to ask even if Kyo would unsheathe tenro towards her neck.**

" **Um Kyo…." Yuya asked starring at Kyo.**

**Kyo slowly looked up "What now dogface?" Kyo asked looking at her back.**

"**How did you……di…….HOW DID YOU DEFEAT KYOSHIRO!!??" Yuya yelled clinching her fist slightly.**

**At that moment Yuya saw Kyo's eyes flash. Suddenly anger was upon his eyes burning through her soul.**

**Yuya tried to back away from him but her body was some how paralyzed by his red crimson eyes. She started to shiver, sweat trickled down her cheek and hit the floor.**

**She thought to herself "Oh no now I've done it I'm done for, wait never for I Yuya Shiina will get my revenge for my brother!!"**

"**Whats it to ya?" Kyo said sounding more ferocious than ever.**

"**I….just want to know because you are here……alive and ….he….is..um…no where to be found" Yuya said nervously**

"…………**..Easy…….I killed him." Kyo said getting up and walking away.**

**Kyo was at the door when he said "When I come back you better be asleep or else"**

**Yuya instantly snapped out of her scared stage and said "Or else what??" Yuya sounded very irritated**

"**I'll have to send dogface outside to sleep on the porch" Kyo said snickering as he left.**

"**That ass….!' Yuya said smiling.**

**Yuya obeying his orders crawled onto her futon and went to sleep. Kyo on the other hand was sitting outside sipping his sake when suddenly his grip on tenro toughened. He placed his sake down very gently. As he stood he called out "What do you want………Okuni?"**

**Lady Okuni stepped out from behind a rock.**

"**Kyo…….still looking good after these long 11 years how have you been?" Okuni smiled and walked next to Kyo and sat down.**

**Kyo to sat back down**

"**What do you want?" Kyo asked picking his sake back up.**

"**Sekigahara…………first you and Kyoshiro then the demon portal…….Yukimura and Benitora…………another demon portal" Okuni said looking into the clear night sky.**

**Kyo face strickend up he looked at Okuni. " What did you say?!" **

"**Another demon portal struck Sekigahara this time during Yukimura and Benitoras war………everyone suspects that you an Kyoshiro were there fighting again……Kyo…. Lady Sakuya didn't cause this one but her connection did."**

"**Connection??" **

"**Yes Kyo connection……you may know him from a while ago does the Crimson King ring a bell?**

**Kyos aura was fierce like fire anyone who felt it it felt like fire in their chest. Okuni the first to get hit by this aura of fierce fire got up and hopped away for she knew he wanted to be alone at that moment. Yuya woke up sweating her chest was on fire. Her breathing slowed and she felt her chest tightening up, she whimpered. She wanted to cry but as soon as Kyo walked through the door it cooled down.**

"**Dogface didn't I tell you that when I come back in I didn't want to see you awake?" Kyo said in his usual rude tone of voice.**

**Yuya's just shook her head yes and she laid back down. Kyo walked to his wall and sat back down with tenro. Yuya didn't want to make contact with his eyes so she rolled over wondering why she felt such pain such anger. She wondered herself to sleep.**

NEXT MORNING 

**Kyo was up early like always and he wanted to continue his journey. Since the inconvenience last night he figured the best place to travel was Kyotoshui (made it up)**

**the place of Buddhist nuns and monks. He had to go back because that's the place where he met the crimson king the man that took him in and somewhat raised him. Kyo being in a rush started to kick Yuya. He kicked her once, twice, at least ten times and she still didn't wake up. "Damn dog sleeps like shes in a comma!!" now Kyo was irritated. So he basically gave up being mister nice guy and he kicked her in the head.**

"**What the fuck???!!!" Yuya yelled shooting right up " Oww now I got a headache!!"**

" **You should've woke up when I was nice about it………get up we gotta go!" Kyo said as he left out the door.**

**Yuya realized she not only had a headache but she had bruises on her ribs and arms. At that moment she realized Kyo kicked her everywhere. Yuya got dressed again, she was mad that Kyo wouldn't let her bathe he simply said " Dogs should smell like dogs!!" she didn't like that at all. Yuya paid the Inn keeper and ran to catch up with Kyo.**

**Two hours. They've been walking for two hours straight without a stop or food in their tummies. "Kyo we need to rest my legs hurt and I'm hungry!!" Yuya said rubbing her tummy. Kyo reached up into his kimono and pulled out his pipe " Wanna smoke?" "Kyo you know I don't smoke whats wrong with you??!!" Kyo just laughed and continued walking onward.**

**Kyo looked behind him to see that Yuya looked fatigued and he kinda felt bad for her, he felt bad that she was a girl, so weak, so under developed. He just laughed to himself at that thought. A few minutes later he looked back to see that she was barely standing and he decided to call it quits for a few minutes.**

"**Thank you Kyo" Yuya crashed down against a tree instantly falling asleep.**

**Kyo looked at her sleep. He looked at her chest going up and down and he started to get perverted thoughts about her. Just imagine he thought how she would do in bed how long could she possibly go. Then again he thought she wouldn't last that long. He then snickered and closed his eyes himself. **

**A hour or so later Yuya woke up and saw Kyo slumped against a tree. She loved his facial structure. He had such a strong jaw line pretty cheeks too. She started to blush and she crawled over to him so close she could smell the smell of sake upon his breath. She closed her eyes to take in that aroma and as soon as she reopened her eyes Kyo was looking straight back at her.**

"**AAAAAHH" Yuya said falling backwards.**

"**Is something on my face?" Kyo asked standing up. " Or am I too good looking to kiss?"**

**Yuya once again blushed red.**

"**No you aren't to good looking to kiss you look….you look like a rat!" Yuya didn't know what to say so that was the first thing that came to her mind.**

"**Well it doesn't matter anyway, I would never allow such a dogfaced under developed bitch like you kiss me anyway!!" Kyo said turning his back to her.**

**Yuya was about to say something but her tummy grumbled with hunger, she quickly grabbed it. She looked around for food but all she saw was leaves and moss. **

"**Kyo……um…..you wouldn't happen to have food hidden somewhere would you? Yuya said looking at his back.**

**Kyo grunted and threw her a apple. She quickly gulped it down. Her energy was back she felt she could do anything….anything like throw a dagger at Kyo. Without making much sound she slowly pulled one from somewhere under her kimono. She took aim, she was aiming for his arm. She was ready to fire when Kyo suddenly disappeared.**

"**Huh where'd he go??" Yuya suddenly felt a jolt to her system she turned around to only have Kyo's sweaty chest in her face. She didn't scream she just dropped her dagger.**

"**Boy you are slow" Kyo said walking away.**

**Yuya followed like always. Together they walked towards Kyotoshui it would take at least two to threes days to get there on foot. Yuya was angry like always. She walked behind Kyo and just starred. She didn't even have the urge to strike up a conversation. Yuya looked around after four hours had passed she realized they've been walking in the forest forever.**

"**Kyo where are we going exactly?" Yuya was being nosy like always**

"**Kyotoshui"**

**Yuya stopped and started to cry. Kyo turned around to tell her bitch stop crying but her face, for some reason Kyo wanted to cuddle her in his arms.**

"**Dog..fa….Yuya" Kyo wanted to die right then and there. He actually said her name.**

**Yuya stopped crying. That was the first time Kyo had ever said her name.**

"**Whats wrong are you in……….Bitch lets go!" Kyo stopped himself from sounding mushy oh how he hated the mushy feeling.**

**Yuya mouth dropped in awe. She thought to herself " Didn't he just call my name for the first time and know we're back to the name bitch oooo" But Yuya still found a way to blush.**

"**Kyo the reason……why I was crying was…..that's the place where Nozomu found me….you see I wasn't really his blood sister I was adopted." Yuya said rubbing her eyes**

"**Its just been a while since I've gone back…..to his grave."**

**That was a total shock to Kyo's system. She wasn't Nozomu's blood but she still wanted revenge for him, Kyo didn't understand at all. Kyo starting to blush too turned around and clutched his chest. His heart it was hurting for he felt something he hasn't felt in a long time…….love.**

"**Yuya lets continue a little longer." Kyo sounded soft almost too soft.**

**Night had struck soon after they had found a cave with a hot spring in it. Yuya was jumping for joy "Oh my a hot spring!!!!!" Yuya was so pleased. Because of Kyo she smelled like a dog and she couldn't wait to get in.**

"**Kyo you know where I'm off too I won't be long!!" She was glowing**

"**Hmph.." that's all Kyo said.**

**Kyo turned to watch Yuya go towards the hot spring. She was to happy to turn around and tell Kyo not to look. Slowly she slipped her kimono off revealing a thinner slip underneath. **

**Kyo was getting tense. Then for the moment of truth Kyo could not wait her slip went down her back to the floor. He had a glimpse of her rear end…………..only for a second because Yuya stopped and realized that Kyo was right there with her.**

"**AAAHHHH DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!!" Yuya was so embarrassed for Kyo saw her butt. But she knew it wasn't the first time.**

**Kyo was pleasured for a minute. Something urged him for more, he wanted more, he needed more. For 11 years he was without her. Over the course of that time his feeling deepened more and more. He truly did miss her though he would never admit. He watched her jump in the hot spring faster than lightening. He laughed a little then he turned around to start the fire.**

**Yuya was done bathing she was happy and relaxed that was until Kyo was starring in her eyes. She blushed again. Kyo thought "She looks nice…….ahh who am I fooling I don't love her……….but I do admit I have lust for her. Thinking that he smiled.**

"**What are you looking at……hey give me another apple." Yuya demanded**

**Kyo heard that she was actually demanding him, that took him right of his pleasuring thoughts, now his smile turned into a frown.**

"**Who are you??!" Kyo said angrified (that's not even a word))**

"**I'm Yuya Shiina got a problem with that???" Yuya said back**

"**No you're not"**

"**Yes I am know give me a apple!!"**

"**Fine"Kyo said he pulled the apple out of his kimono and chucked it in the fire. "Fetch servant, you know you gotta work for your food"**

**Yuya's eyes showed hunger more hunger than before. She looked at Kyo then the fire.**

**Kyo knew she was going after it. Yuya lunged in the air towards the fire. Kyo lunged through the air to get his servant. Kyo bumped into her knocking the wind out of her and landing………..on top of her. They're eyes met one another's. Kyo's eyes softened so did Yuya's. She no longer felt hunger she felt lust. He moved in closer……..and closer towards her lips they were less than an inch away from them. Yuya closed her eyes and went in for the kiss. Kyo's eyes popped wider for he isn't used to girls making the first move but he didn't care. He put his mouth around hers and licked her lips a little asking for permission in. She too popped her eyes open……she just now realized………my first kiss. She slowly opened hers and in went Kyo's tongue. **

**POOF**

**The fire went out.**

**Well that chap three that's all I gotta say!!!**

**I just had to stop with a cliffhanger!**

**Will more happen between the two?? **

**Yukimura and Benitora will be in next one**

**And I know I sped things up a bit but limited time on computer makes me have to end chapters earlier sorry.**

**Hey see if you guys can guess what I'm thinking. Am I thinking it'll go father or will there be an interruption. **

**(Hint)**

**There are clues all over the place so have fun r&r with you guess**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not and will not ever own Samurai Deeper Kyo (that makes me depressed)

Okay well finally a new chapter yeah!!! But if you read last chapter the ending when Kyo an Yuya kissed and the fire went you should have realized that when the fire went out something is up……………………………………………………………………. Sorry to who ever hoped there would be no interruptions but I guarantee the next time they are alone and they kiss more stuff will happen and when that does occur the rating will change to M- mature.

So here is my new chapter hope yall like it

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The road ahead starts at midnight**

Yuya closed her eyes and went in for the kiss. Kyo's eyes popped wider for he isn't used to girls making the first move but he didn't care. He put his mouth around hers and licked her lips a little asking for permission in. She too popped open her eyes…she just now realized………my first kiss. She slowly opened hers and in went Kyo's tongue.

POOFwent the fire as it went out.

Kyo and Yuya danced around each other's mouth tasting each other. Kyo thought to himself "Why does she taste so good………..I thought she would taste like a dog or whatever…"

Kyo now slowly moved his hands down to the bottom of her sleeping yakuta and rubbed sensuously. Yuya whimpered begging for more. "Kyo………I……I…" Yuya never finished her sentence. Kyo groaned. He was being pleasured. He finally let go of her mouth, Yuya gasping for air shrieked when Kyo started kissing her neck. "Kyo do you love me at all?" Yuya asked herself praying he did.

But before he went down for her chest he stopped. Yuya looked up as his eyes flashed, something was up. He hopped off of Yuya grabbed tenro and stood at the entrance of the cave. He slowly scanned the place when all of a sudden a storm of needles flew from the treetops and down towards the cave. Kyo with a quick swift movement of his sword the needles turned into dust.

"Who's there?"Kyo demanded grabbing Yuyas hand.

"…………………………….."

"Answer me now!!" Kyo was angry now. He pushed Yuya into to the cave as he stepped outside.

"It is I……………Genji Hukida……I am a………right hand man of…The Crimson King!"

Kyo's aura burned with anger. "Well well well…he sent a piece of trash like you to finish me off….I'm appalled.." Kyo grabbed tenro tighter ready to attack.

"This is our second attempt to kill you kyo you know that right??"Genji said revealing himself.

He had a similar face to Kyo's but his eyes were gold. " First on Sekigahara but your friends were having a war….and lets not forget now isn't it sad we've failed?" Genji asked smiling.

"It will be your last.." Kyo charged Genji but he disappeared into thin air.

"You know Kyo we just want the girl."

"What business do you got with her…shes nothing but a flat chested und…"

"KYO!!!!!!!" Yuya stomped out the cave.

"Ahh this is the miss Yuya I came to retrieve huh….not bad looking" Genji said

"She looks like a dog to me!" Kyo said giving Yuya a disgusted look.

Yuya simply stuck out her tongue and asked. "Whats going on here!!!"She pulled out her gun and pointed it to the forest in the distance.

"Miss Yuya………you are supposed…….should I say….hm I don't know…I'll just let you two figure it out on your own. Bye Kyo!!!" Genji's voice slowly faded away.

Kyo put tenro back in its casing, and said " I told you dog face to sat in the cave didn't I??"

"No you just shoved me……….who was that guy??" Yuya asked looking at Kyo's back.

"……………Pack the stuff we're leaving"

"WHAT…..HOW CAN WE LEAVE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WE JUST GOT HERE AND..AND….and.." Like an obedient dog she went and packed the things.

* * *

"So that's the Crimson King huh…..If we kill him we kill Sakuya….Kyoshiro won't like that."Benitora was looking at his shattered cup.

"Yes that's right…but what makes you so sure Kyoshiro is alive and not Kyo??" Yukimura said sipping his sake. "And why did you have to break my new sake cup they cost you know?!!"

"I'm not sure but something tells me both are alive.."

"Yukimura.."

"Yes Seizo." Yukimura said grabbing what Seizo brought him

"Me and Sasuke found this in the crater the star left……its some sort of scroll"

Yukimura tried to open it but it zapped him.

"Hey bad scroll bad" Yukimura said while sucking his fingers

* * *

Kyo and Yuya walked for 2 whole hours before Yuya asked "Were are we headed I mean first you said Sekigahara then you said Kyotoshui so were exactl……" Yuya face crashed into Kyo's back.

"KYO WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM WHY DID YOU STOP…OW MY NOSE IS BLEEDING THANKS" Yuya punched Kyo in the back.

"Kyotoshui.." Kyo turned around and looked at Yuya. Yuya started blushing.

Kyo grabbed Yuya by the chin. Yuya stood on her tippy toes waiting for the kiss. Kyo moved in closer and closer………..then……….he licked the blood off of her face.

"Eww your blood taste like a wet dog." Kyo said as he turned around to walk.

Yuya mad took off her sandal and chucked it at his head. SMACK. Right on target. For the first time she actually hit Kyo with something. Kyo stopped picked up her sandal and chucked it somewhere in the forest.

"Lets go…"

"KYO THAT'S WAS MY ………….AHHHHH!!!!!!" Yuya ran at Kyo full speed. She punched him kicked him even bit him. Kyo just looked at her and pushed her down.

"Dogs shouldn't bite their owners should they??" Kyo slowly removed his sword and smacked Yuya in the face with it. " Lets GO!!!"

Yuya had the biggest welt on her face. She wanted to go one on one with Kyo but she knew he would win.

"Well…..um can we rest…..???" Yuya asked rubbing her face.

Kyo just looked at her and sat down at the nearest tree. "If you are not up at dawn I'm leaving you dogface" Kyo then closed his eyes.

NEXT MORNING

Kyo was up before Yuya (nothing new). He looked down at Yuya and her puffy face.

Kyo just laughed a little. "I'm leaving dogface…" as Kyo started to turn he felt a hand grab his leg, and for the first time ever he tripped!!!!! THUD!!! Kyo hit the ground. "That bitch !!!!!!!" Kyo looked at Yuya like he was ready to kill her but she was still peacefully sleeping. "Kyo……….." she was mumbling in her sleep. "I……..want…..more rice please!" Kyo said "This dog faced……..hmph" his snatched his ankle out of her hand and kicked her in the side trying to wake her up. He kicked again but harder. Yuya opened her eyes and looked at Kyo who started to walk away. She shook off her sleepiness and followed soon after. She forgot about the fact she had no sandal on her left foot.

Another 2 hours on the road and they finally are at their destination, Kyotoshui.

"Wow Kyo it's beautiful!!!!" Yuya said while looking in awe.

They walked inside the town only to be greeted by a monk.

" Greetings sir and miss what brings you to Kyotoshui??" the monk asked bowing down

"Answers..that's all" Kyo rudely walked past the monk into the town.

"I'm sorry sir its just that he thinks he's the boss of everyone!" Yuya said bowing down. "Um may we enter??"

"Yes miss you may!!"

Yuya quickly ran up to Kyo amd tugged on his kimono. "Kyo why did you have to be so rude he's only a monk!!" Kyo pulled his sleeve out of her grasp and said " Who said you could touch me??". They continued to walk in the town. Yuya remembered where Nozomu had found her and she smiled at that thought. "Kyo while we're here can we visit Nozomu's grave??" Kyo looked down at Yuya who was walking on the side of him. "Hurry up!"

As they arrived Nozomu's grave Yuya started crying. "He was a great brother you know!" Yuya passed Kyo the incense sticks so he could too give his respects. Kyo stood up and started to walk away. "Bye Nozomu" Yuya bowed down and followed Kyo.

Just as Kyo and Yuya were about to enter the towns Buddhist temple monks blocked them from entering.

"What is your business here" the monks said

"Answers" Kyo pulled out his sword and pointed it at the monks.

The monks were about to call for help when a familiar voice stopped them.

"Let them in!!!" Lady Okuni said coming from inside the temple.

"Lady Okuni!!!!" Yuya greeted her with a bow "What are you doing here I thought you were umm…you know casted out of the temple??" Yuya whispered.

Okuni ignored her and said "Enter" she led the way.

The temple was huge. There was a statue of Buddha every few paces. They continued walking until they came to a section of the temple that was isolated.

"Well Kyo I guess you're here to find info about the demon portal hitting Sekigahara huh??"

Okuni said sitting on a bench.

"Huh another demon portal???" Yuya was shocked. She then looked at Kyo.

" Yes the Crimson King sent it to kill you but of course you weren't there………he wants you Kyo and you Yuya" Okuni said turning to look at Yuya.

"What do you mean???" Yuya said clutching her kimono.

"I don't know but I over heard some of his concubines talking about a girl that once traveled with Kyo and I assumed it is you…….they said it had something to do with her and some forbidden key.." Okuni looked at Kyo. "Is that all you want to know??"

"Where is he??" Kyo unsheathed his sword at Okuni's neck.

"You know Kyo it's disrespectful to Buddha to have weapons out in his temple" Okuni smacked his sword away. "His location is unknown…..you have to ask one of his concubines." Okuni got up and pointed towards the exit. "Just over there is a Inn you two can stay there for the night." Okuni soon left.

Yuya looked down. "The Crimson King wants me…oh no!!" she thought to herself.

Kyo started walking when he said " Are you scared?" Yuya looked up and said "No!!!"

Kyo knew she was scared for he could smell her fear.

* * *

"Well Benitora I guess we have to find Yuya huh!!" Yukimura said while shaking his hand.

"I guess so I wonder where she could possibly be?" Benitora asked

"My guess is in Kyotoshui." Sasuke added in

"SASUKE I WANTED TO TELL YUKIMURA!!" Seizo did all of that research only to be beat by the little squirt.

"Now Seizo you know Sasuke likes messing with you!!" Yukimura laughed, "Chill…..by the time we get to Kyotoshui they'll be gone.

"So that means we have to leave now!" Benitora said "Mahiro come here"

"Yes." Mahiro said kneeling down.

"We're leaving now help Seizo and Sasuke prepare for the departure.

"Ho." (Like I said before not the female ho)

* * *

At the Inn Yuya pays for their rooms. She pointed Kyo in the direction of his room and hers.

Yuya soon walked to the hot spring for a dip. She needed one for she needed to relax at the surprising news she was told about, the Crimson King wants her. After a while she stepped out of the spring and walked towards her room. "Where's my wallet I need to buy some new under garments." Yuya looked around frantically around for it then she stopped. "KYO!!!!!!!!"

She ran to his room busted open his door and yelled "WHERES MY WALLET!!"

Kyo pointed to the corner of the room. "There.."

Yuya picked it up and opened it "Hey where's all the money at you bastard???"

Kyo held up his sake and cigarettes "You took to long"

"That's just great now I have to go bounty for money thanks." Yuya stomped off towards her room.

Before she left she turned back around walked over to Kyo and slapped in the face. Kyo didn't do or say anything. "Hmph." Was all Yuya said before she walked out to her room.

After two hours Yuya was finally asleep and she was having a bad nightmare. "No don't…..NO!!" she cried. Kyo was rudely awakened. "Damn bitch can never give me a nights rest." Kyo got up and went to her room. He walked in and watched the show. Yuya's sleeping yakuta wasn't covering her bosoms. Kyo being the pervert he is walked over to her and bent down to touch. "Whats that….hot air??" Yuya felt that in her sleep and woke up. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Yuya shot up so did Kyo.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!!!" Yuya looked down because she felt a breeze. Once she saw her bosoms exposed she pushed Kyo out of her room. Kyo outside said "You're flat chested anyway.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuya yelled. She blushed. "That pervert …..always sneaking a peak at my chest.

Yuya closed her yakuta and went back to sleep. After what Kyo did she forgot all about her nightmare.

* * *

Well that chapter 3 its done…..

I had to do something because I hate cleaning if you know what I mean…..

Read and review please.

Ciao!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Yes I know I know I have a habit of rushing through chapters…..well today I am going to try and slow it down just a tad bit so………they chaps may get a little weirder (I honestly have no idea how I'm going to write this)

Oh yah if yall haven't noticed I write stories off the top of my head and just release them on the internet….hm that may play a part into why my chapters are so rushed and weird.

Well I am gonna try and slow down the story a little bit so here I go!!!!!

Chapter 4

A weird reunion

Kyo went back to his room after seeing Yuya's bosoms. He wasn't pleased at what he saw.

"Darn she is still flat after so many years…..what a waste of hopes." Kyo thought of that while sipping his sake. "But perky they were" Kyo laughed at that thought.

Yuya on the other hand was asleep peacefully.

Next morning……………………………………………

It was raining down hard this morning. Kyo like always was up before Yuya.

"Women!!!" Kyo yelled waking everyone up in the Inn.

There was no reply from Yuya's room. Nothing but a slight snore. Kyo being inpatient walked in her room. "All I want is my sake!!". So Kyo walked over to Yuya's pack. He bent down to pick it up and all her heard was a gun being readied to shoot.

"Kyo walk away from the wallet now!!" Yuya was still half asleep when she said this.

"Exactly who do you think you are talking to dogface??!" Kyo opened the pack and took her wallet. "I told you last night that if you weren't up early I would take your wallet and buy what I need.

"But you just stole it the other night!!!" Yuya was mad but she knew it didn't matter. She was his servant he was the owner.

Kyo got up and left. Yuya pouted got dressed and went to get her breakfast.

"Kyo what did we get this morning??" Yuya asked but no response followed

Yuya quietly sat down to eat. But Kyo of course stopped her so she could fill his bowl first.

"You could've filled your own bowl you lazy…never mind." Yuya shut her mouth real fast. She filled her bowl and devoured it before Kyo could finish his. "As much as you eat, we would think your breast would grow!!" Kyo laughed. Yuya just turned red as she looked at her under developed breast. Yuya thought to herself " Lady Sakuya had smaller breast than mine….".

Kyo and never waited for the rain to stop. Yuya looked up at the sky and pouted a little but she knew Kyo wanted to go so she followed.

Walking in the town there were only nuns walking the streets. Every nun that Kyo passed they were nearly faint and his picture perfect face. Yuya was jealous so she decided to pull a move that could cost her her life. She walked up to Kyo and hugged him like he was hers. Kyo looked down, he could see the jealousy in her eyes. He just kept walking after he shoved her away.

"Women don't touch me again." Kyo looked at her with his demon red eyes.

She knew then not to touch him. After a few more minutes of walking Kyo stopped in front of a building. He just stopped not moving or looking. 'Kyo is this our destination?". "No dog shut-up!". Yuya looked at the building. It was very run down and old. She couldn't see why he stopped in front of it. Yuya thought "Whats going on?". Kyo once again continued walking.

"Kyo why are we leaving the town, it took us about three days to get here and now we're just leaving like this??!!!" Yuya begged for a answer.

"We got our answer that's that, there's no need for any thing else." Kyo not looking back also said " You could've used these three days to mature, next time use your time wisely."

"KYO, WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT MY BOOBS HUH???" Yuya yelled that at the top of her lungs. "WHY CAN'T IT BE ABOUT YOU OR SOMETHING??"

"First off I'm perfect." Kyo then stopped turned around and said looking at her boobs and said

"And if you didn't show those tangerines all the time maybe I wouldn't be so disgusted by them.

Kyo grabbed one and laughed. "See nothings there."

Yuya was blushing uncontrollably now. She was about to open her mouth before some hands grabbed her mountains from behind.

"Guess who??" said the mystery person.

"BENITORA……BENITORA OMG ITS BEEN 11 YEARS!!!!!" Yuya not even upset that he grabbed her chest hugged him tightly.

"Now what about a reunion kiss huh?" Benitora puckered up his lips waiting patiently for her lips.

Yuya didn't even bother to touch them at all.

"Miss Yuya it is I Yukimura….yeah over here remember me??" Yukimura was obviously drunk.

"Yuki….SASUKE how old are you now 24?" Yuya walked pass Yukimura and instead of hugging Sasuke she patted his head. "You're still younger than me!!!.

"Hmph………" Sasuke blushed a little. But he straightened up when he saw Yukimura drunk again. "Yukimura…….this is sad.."

Yuya was happy to see her friends again. 11 years is along time to go without seeing people. She smiled but frowned when Kyo grabbed her hand an dragged her to go on.

"Hey what….WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET GO!!!!" Yuya wanted to talk longer. Kyo said not a word.

2 hours. Yep for 2 whole hours Kyo dragged Yuya along his side not saying a word to anyone else. They actually ended up in a small town called Hokitunani Yukin (Made up town). This town was known for its beauty and its often packed Inns…..which many samurais stay in.

"Yuya look at me !!!!" Benitora demanded. He was lifting up two women who happen to be servants to the town's greatest skilled samurai. Fawn Shinmoni Moshi. (made up character)

Benitora slowly put the girls down as he felt a cold steel blade upon his neck.

"Who are you to touch my servants you pompous ass!" Fawn was now sticking the blade further into Benitora's neck causing blood to flow.

Benitora not saying a word walked back towards the group. Yukimura, and Sasuke were already gone because Yuki was drunk and passed out, Kyo was starring down Fawn who was looking at him back.

"Kyo is that really you or am I hallucinating?" Fawn said obviously knowing Kyo.

You see Fawn and Kyo met about 17 years ago when Kyo was traveling alone in the samurai country. Fawn was a servant at a whore house up in Edo. Kyo was just wondering in when he met her. He took one look at her and he knew she didn't belong. He knew this because she refused to sleep with a man who was desperate and drunk and she threatened to kill him. The man didn't listen and she used her bare hands to snap his neck. The whore keeper heard of this and she sentenced Fawn to dead by hanging her in front of a live audience.

Kyo over heard and he had a plan……………………………………………………………

"This women killed one of our most frequent customers… Mushi Genbu Shin (one of the worst names I've made up but oh well read on) who just happens to be a Lieutenant of our west army. She killed him yesterday….he was only here for what many men come to do!!" The whore keeper had the crowd on her side. "Today you all shall witness her hanging!!" The whore keeper then nodded towards the executioner to release her.

The executioner's hand went on the latch…….slowly he started to pull……..then fast as lightening everybody around him started to fall apart. Arms and legs and other body parts fell to the ground around him. He looked in awe and as soon as he turned to pull the latch his arm fell off then his legs then…………..his lights went out.

Fawn looked around to see all blood and no living persons. She then felt very muscular hands untie her ropes around her neck and then around her hands. She stepped on the floor of blood and then into the eyes of her savior. "His eyes…..are like of this blood….a crimson red" Fawn thought to herself. She slowly blushed but then asked………………………

"Who are you sir??"

"Your master……and you…are my servant" Kyo said licking the blood off of his sword.

"I am nobody's servant!!"

"I saved your butt right??" Kyo asked now starring Fawn directly in the eyes demanding her attention.

"Yes…but" Fawn was interrupted.

"Then I own you………lets go." Kyo said turning.

Fawn followed without another word. She knew from now on she owed him her life………even her body. After 1 year they together Kyo felt that she needed to part from him….in Kyo's eyes she was perfect. Her breast were the size of grapefruits, she had also good curves. But he felt that she was in mourning for her family even her life back. So one night while she was asleep by his side he slipped away never to see her again till this very moment on this very day.

"Kyo you sly dog you.." Fawn was blushing for she has had strong feelings for Kyo ever since they met.

"Fawn………"Kyo said walking closer to her. Kyo knew she has feelings for him but for him not so much. "Well?"

Yuya was angry. Not at the fact Kyo was talking to another girl…..its just that he called her by her first name. "Why I oughta…" Yuya rolled up the sleeves of her kimono and slipped in between Kyo and Fawn.

"Who are you??!!!" Yuya looked at Fawn in the eyes. While doing so her eyes flashed.

"Excuse me I was talking to someone do you mind??" Fawn tried to slip on by but Yuya stepped in the way.

"Who are you and how do you know…………AAH!!" Yuya was about to finish her sentence when Kyo pinched her butt and pushed her aside.

"Dog face go pay for the rooms now!!" Kyo turned towards the bar with Fawn and he left Benitora with Yuya.

"Wow those girls boobs are like grapefruits wow wee!" Benitora was drooling but stopped when he saw Yuya's sad face. "OH Yuya…"

"Come on Benitora; lets clean up that wound of yours!!" Yuya purposely grabbed Benitora by his ears dragging him along.

Yuya cleaned up his wound as he talked about Sekigahara and the war. Yuya was shocked by all that she heard.

"Wow all that happened……….where's Mahiro??" Yuya asked

"Oh she is with Seizo making sure that the troops are taken care of and everything is alright." Benitora said while looking at the bar across the road. "Yuya how do you think they know each other huh?"

"I don't know……………..but something isn't right………" Yuya got this cold shiver every time she looked at Fawn.

Yuya knew Benitora felt it too but he probably wasn't sure of what this feeling. Yuya soon paid for their rooms. She purposely bought three rooms so that she and Fawn could talk…..Yuya had plans for tonight

So that it I'm done.

I know I said I'll try to write everyday huh well guess what promises are meant to be broken.

I tried to slow it down a bit.

I was going to write more but I got tired and quit.

Really soon I'm going to do poems and stuff like that I might even start writing stories for other manga/anime.

So alls I gotta say for now is………….

Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

I first of wanna thank everyone who took a look at my story. If your name is on this list you rock

I am on the Alert list of:

HotIceRed

OdaDemonQueen

Shinomori Kyo

Ashz20

XoxoShadowpeguinxoxo

I am on the Fav list of:

OdaDemonQueen

Luthien Falassian

These following people reviewed my stuff:

OdaDemonQueen

Kaeru-sama

StormHornet

Shinomori Kyo

Now you are the best and I appreciate your time reading my stuff so Thank You and I wish you the best of luck on your writing!

* * *

Chapter 5

An Icy Wind

"Okay everybody listen up!" Yuya stood in front of the crowd of her friends, which Fawn isn't one of them. "Yukimura, and Sasuke you share that room, Benitora and Kyo that one and Fawn you're with me!" Yuya's eyes darted over to Fawn who was staring back.

Everyone left for their rooms. "Fawn this way!". Yuya led the way to her and Fawn's room. Fawn knew what was up she felt it coming.

"Have a seat Fawn I wouldn't want you to develop blisters from all that walking you did today." Yuya sat and gripped her gun as she sat down.

"Yuya are you jealous of the love I have for Kyo?" Fawn now grabbed her sword.

"Me jealous I think not and besides Kyo doesn't want anything with you!"

"How do you know that Yuya……by the way there is no way he would like you at all, you have no chest and you look like a dog."

Just as Yuya was about to say something a loud laugh came from the hall. Yep it was Kyo himself. Kyo now opened the door and said "Ha Ha Ha well somebody agrees with me." Kyo calmed down a bit "Dog face come pour my sake, and Fawn shouldn't you be somewhere?" Yuya looked at Fawn the first thing you would think she would say was

"YES YES YES!!" but the first thing that actually came to her mind was "Great I just wasted my money on a spare room that wasn't needed and now I have to pour Kyo's sake!"

Yuya being loyal got up and walked towards the door and then Fawn said "Yuya I will be back so don't relax just yet.".

Yuya opened the door to Kyo's room and wasn't greeted by Kyo's demanding voice but Benitora's high yelp of happiness.

"YUYA YOU CAME TO SLEEP WITH ME!" Benitora was ecstatic

"No I am just here to pour his sake that's all."

"Dogface I have a name you know, it would be best if you used it wisely." Kyo saying this gripped his sword.

"Well guess what Kyo so do I and it's called Yuya Shiina!" Yuya said putting her foot down

"…You do, I could have sworn that dogs are called dogs."

Yuya was about to pull her gun out but Benitora stopped her before she did.

"Yuya come on calm down we is about to have a party if you know what I mean" Benitora winked at Yuya. And Yuya slapped him.

"Benitora sleep in Yuya's room tonight" Kyo said holding his cup up for Yuya to pour his precious sake in.

"But Kyo.."

Kyo didn't have to say another word all he did was just star at Benitora. Yuya mad as always bent down to pour his sake. Yuya knew the drill lie down and shut up easy and simple. But for the first time Kyo struck up a conversation about the night or so back.

"Did you savor me" Kyo asked sipping his sake

"Huh um what do you mean?" Yuya knew what he was talking about so she blushed

all she could think about was "My first kiss."

"You taste good actually I'm shocked."

"Kyo I ..I…liked it." Yuya was redder than a tomato.

"Who couldn't resist my looks I am the man." Kyo said touching his face.

"Yes you are" Yuya whispered.

Yuya picked up a sleeping yukuta and left to change. She walked outside for a moment just to breath in the clean night air. She finally could relax before going back to hell.

The stars shone brightly as if they were diamonds in water. As Yuya looked into the distance she saw a shadow. The shadow pointed at Yuya and didn't move. "Who are you what do you want?" the shadow said nothing. Yuya being scared ran back to Kyo's room and said "Kyo there's someone out there.." yuya didn't have to finish what she had to say Kyo was up and out.

Kyo stood looking in the distance. The shadow was still there. "Who are you?" Kyo gripped his sword and slowly started to remove it from its casing. "Yuya…." The shadow said pointing again at her. Yuya felt a chill go down her spine. "The King would like to see her soon……come to me Yuya, come to me Kyo" Kyo charged the shadow at full speed. He thrusted his sword towards the shadow only for it to disappear into then air. Yuya ran up along side Kyo and grabbed his kimono. "Kyo what is going on and whos the King?" Kyo looked down at Yuya and said "An old friend, let go inside." Yuya staying close behind Kyo walked inside.

"Go to bed" Kyo said drinking his sake.

"I can't go to sleep its to hard"

"Dogface you haven't even tried lie down!" Kyo got up and shoved her against her futon so hard it knocked the wind out of her.

"But I'm scared" Yuya for the first time admitted this. She started to cry a little

Kyo didn't like women to cry…I mean he doesn't like to see the people who pleasure him especially Yuya. Kyo scooted towards Yuya and wiped away her tear with his calloused finger. Yuya jolted up and blushed "Kyo" She never finished. Kyo moved closer so close that she could smell his sake infested mouth. Oh how Yuya loved that smell. She closed her eyes waiting for his warm soft lips. Seconds passed and still there was no kiss. She opened her eyes only to see Kyo back up against the wall. "Go to bed" and he blew out the candle. "ARE YOU SERIOUS KYO…YOU..YOU" Yuya was angered she laid back down only to cry some more. "I wanted you Kyo why." She thought this as she closed her eyes to sleep. Kyo watched her sleep. He truly wanted to taste her again but he couldn't go soft on this girl he couldn't his pride, what he lives for, everything around him prevented to get what he wants…Yuya. Kyo slowly closed his eyes to rest for tomorrow. " Damn I want her….hm" was all he thought as he went to sleep.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING AGAIN YOU JUST GOT HERE DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS..THIS PERVERT NOOOO!" Yuya grabbed Benitora's leg trying to hold him down

"Yuya…I need to go back and check on the guys you know..its my duty as the Tokugowa and you know that too" Benitora didn't want to leave but he had to. " Kyo will protect you I know he will"

Inside of the Inn Yukimura leaned up against the wall with the scroll Seizo had found during the battle. Kyo walked out of his room and asked

"What do you want now Yukimura?"

"Check this out it s a scroll"

Yukimura tossed the scroll at Kyo. Kyo tried to open it but it zapped him in return.

"What is this piece of shit??" Kyo asked

"We found it after the demon portal struck, its as if this very scroll came from a different place"

"I don't want it" Kyo tossed it at Yukimura

"Now Kyo its not nice to throw antique items its been nice to you you know!" Yukimura picked it up "Well we gotta go and like I said before protect Miss Yuya someone is after her" Yukimura walked down the steps towards Yuya.

"NO YUKIMURA DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!!" Yuya grabbed Yukimura's waist tightly trying not to let go

"Hm Yuya I know you don't want me to eave but if I stay I cant finish my battle in the ruins of Sekigahara and you know that….here to remind you of me and the guys why don't you take this scroll??" Yukimura removed Yuya's hands and gave her the scroll "Now don't try to open it it might zap ya!" Yukimura waved good-bye and with the others he disappeared.

Yuya didn't want the guys to leave her with this pervert. Yuya truly at this moment didn't even want to see Kyo at all. She looked up into the sky only to see clouds rolling in. "Hm its gonna rain I better get our hats" Yuya walked in the Inn gathered her things and stopped in front of Kyo and handed him his hat "It looks like its going to rain we'll need these" Kyo grabbed his hat and said "Its not going to rain but snow". " Snow what do you mean snow it's the middle of summer!" Kyo looked at her and snorted "Fine whatever lets go" They soon were out of the town and there was no sight of Fawn. "Thank god" Yuya thought as she tried to catch up with Kyo.

As they continued the air got colder and colder. Yuya shivered as she walked. "Kyo knew she was cold he could tell. "Dumb ass" Kyo said to himself. They weren't really heading anywhere because so many things happened and the plans had to be switched up a bit. The Crimson King was after Kyo and Yuya, Kyo doesn't know why she is wanted but he is going to find out.

It started snowing first in flurries then showers then it soon upgraded to a sudden blizzard.

"Kyo I think we should go back to town we're gonna freeze out here" Yuya was turning blue as the cold snow slapped against her legs.

"I told you it was going to snow did you listen?"

"We should find shelter though we could die out here!"

"This isn't enough to kill me" Kyo walked on

They walked on and on And Minutes went by and Yuya was slowing down a bit. It was just to cold for an average human like herself to survive in such a storm like this. Kyo knew she was cold but he had to teach his dog a new trick…listen to what your master says or ya may die. Kyo then came to an abrupt stop as he saw two shadows going at it. Kyo not knowing whom it was said "Who's there?" The shadows stopped fighting but they didn't take their eyes off of one another.

"Kyo it is I Genji remember?"

"Kyo its Akira this thing…I have to kill him!!"

Akira hopped in the air forcing a ice spear right through Genji who just laughed.

"You really think someone like you who doesn't have samurai blood is capable of killing someone like me?" Genji pulled the spear out. He healed himself right then and there.

" I work for The Crimson King you fools I Genji was granted self healing, immortality you think that you can kill me, Kyo I want that girl and I want her now!!"

Genji forced Akira out the way throwing him against the tree. His and Kyo's sword met once again this time at such a powerful force they ricocheted off of one another. Kyo stumbled and went to attack again but missed. "Huh?" Kyo couldn't believe what he saw someone faster than him he was a god how? Genji went to slash Kyo from behind but he stopped as he clutched his stomach in agonizing pain. "AHHHH not now not now please King please!" Genji was sreaming. Kyo looked at this moment as a chance to kill, Kill Genji. Kyo charged him at full speed. "No one messes with me and lives!" Kyo ran towards Genji only to be thrown back some sort of Force fieldish thing. Genji burst into flames only leaving ashes upon ashes on the snow.

"Kyo…kyo no!" Yuya could barely move now her body was weakening from the cold snow. "Kyo…….." Yuya collapsed suddenly hitting the snow hard.

"Yuya!!" Akira yelled

Kyo didn't say anything except "We gotta start a fire and fast!" Kyo could feel Yuya's pulse slipping away. "No Dogface you can't die you can't

* * *

Well that's the forth installment of my story……..I know there is a big chunk missing but hey I still would love reviews not rude ones!!!! I need the positivity I really do for I want some too I have none………………….lol be as mean as you want tell me what you think and tell me what should happen next for I would appreciate it if you all could help me out here writers block (its giving me a headache) oh yah the next chap will be longer I promise!

Ciao


	7. Chapter 7

**I am right now fighting against my writer's block so give me credit for this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**What's mine is mine and only mine!**

**Kyo and Akira were flying through the trees. They were racing against time against time to save Yuya's life. "Damn girl always slowing me down!!!" Kyo was trying to keep is face motionless but he found it harder now than ever. Akira could sense that Kyo was worried, he could feel the change in his aura. "Kyo Kyo Kyo poor guy can't hide feelings forever.**

**Kyo spotted a cave down below and hopped down into it. "Akira get the wood now!" Kyo dropped Yuya down and stripped away her first layer of clothing then came her more thinner yakuta. Kyo was a little hesitant because if Yuya would awaken she would probably slap him again "Damn dog oh who cares if I see your under developed body, may be interesting though." Kyo slowly removed her last layer of clothing revealing her small tangerine sized breast and her little curves. Kyo was about to place a cover over her small helpless body but he just stood over her looking and pleasuring himself. He bent down and stoked her chest sensuously. "Well I am heating her body up…" Kyo then put his hand on her curves he went up and down them "They need to be a little bit smaller then they'll be acceptable." **

**Akira entered the cave with a pile of wood. " Kyo here you go."Kyo snatched the wood out of his hands and started a fire in lightening speed. Kyo finally placed a cover over Yuya and hung her clothes to dry. "Bitch owes me a lot now!" Akira sat down and decided to strike up a conversation with Kyo.**

"**I wasn't planning to see you so soon Kyo, I wanted to train more so I could face you but it seems the tables turned"**

"**How did you meet Genji" Kyo said keeping an eye on Yuya's shivering body**

"**He attacked the town that's up the road. I had stopped there for a bite to eat when he demanded everybody to tell him where you and Yuya were" Akira shifted a little "When nobody told him of where you guys were he went on a killing spree I defended as many people as I could but he had so much strength all he had to do was release some sort of energy coming from his sword I don't know what it was"**

"**Hmm did he say anything?"**

"**Not much except the fact that he said he needs you both but Yuya more"**

**Kyo enraged grabbed Akira's kimono and demanded what Genji wanted with Yuya.**

"**Kyo I don't know ask one of his concubines or whatever." Akira fixed his kimono and then said "I gotta train some more and Yuya her body temp is back to normal, oh and Kyo that scroll that Yuya is carrying might do you both some good" Akira left within seconds **

**The storm that surged had now stopped. Kyo quietly sat there smoking away at his pipe. **

**Kyo looked over at Yuya and found himself wanting to see more. "Should I take advantage of this situation?" He asked himself over and over but before he could make his decision Yuya suddenly shot up screaming "KYO!!"**

"**Shut-up dog face" Kyo turned his head towards the entrance of the cave**

"**You shut up..omg!" Yuya looked at her bare bosoms underneath the cover "You took my clothes off what's wrong with you you perverted drunk!" Yuya blushed and looked away**

"**You have nothing to be perverted about." **

**Yuya wanted to hit Kyo but she knew he would just get angry and tell her to never hit him again or else. Yuya just now realized that Kyo had saved her life for the umpteenth time. She started blushing but then asked**

"**Akira where is he?" Yuya said scooting closer to Kyo**

"**Training" **

"**Um I'm sor…..hey what are we going to eat?" Yuya said as her stomach growled **

**Kyo said nothing at all all he did was smoke his pipe and and drink his sake. Yuya just sat there looking in the distance along with Kyo. She looked at the snow-covered ground and enjoyed what she saw. But seeing how it almost claimed her life she frowned and turned away to see if her clothes were dry which they weren't. The air still felt like –20 degrees and Yuya was cold the fire wasn't doing much but just burning. She looked at Kyo who seemed not to be fazed by the coldness in the air "Nah I couldn't ask him to sleep with me wait that sounds to desperate man." Yuya clutched herself and tried to keep warm by the fire.**

**Yuya then had a flash back to when she and Kyo first kissed it was in a cave like this. She wanted to kiss him again but what would he think would he think that she is a whore or that just a nasty dog? Yuya got up on her feet once more and stood in front of Kyo who paid no attention to her at all.**

"**Kyo sleep with me its cold!" Yuya ws trying to keep a strictly business face but found it hard when his crimson red eyes looked into her emerald greens.**

"**Oh so you wanna sleep with me huh I have no problem with that" Kyo flashed a grin**

"**No not like that but just me sleeping next to you to keep warm not the intament stuff you pervert!" **

**Kyo looked up at Yuya questioning her eyes. He knew that she wanted to kiss him I mean who wouldn't want to kiss a sexy man like him?!(sorry just had to put that in ) Kyo who wanted to have a little fun got up sat by the fire and just opened he kimono partially so Yuya could just slip in to keep warm. He fought with himself not to kiss her he wanted to keep his pride of not touching anything that looked like a dog.**

"**Thank you Kyo" Yuya scadaddled her butt into Kyo's kimono. Instantly she got a hot warm body with the smell of man and sake so took this opportunity to smell this man. Kyo laid down taking the sleeping Yuya with him. Kyo looked at her sleeping away on his muscular pecs and smiled. But Yuya wasn't a quiet or gentle sleeper. She moaned and groaned and moved every ten minutes Kyo was starting to get irritated but he figured just maybe he could take advantage of this. SO he carefully removed her cover from her body and left her bare and naked on his. Soon Kyo fell asleep enjoying himself to the fullest.**

**Next Morning**

**Yuya stretched revealing her tinker dinkers to the world and a smiling Kyo below.**

"**Ahh man its still cold will it ever stop (yawn)" Yuya's eyes roamed the cave every rock every stone every cover……………..wait up rewind that,COVER!!**

**Yuya shot up and scrambled for the cover. Kyo looked and watched as her little girl curves moved in lightening speed across the cave. Yuya wrapped the cover around her and glared at Kyo who pretended to be asleep. Yuya couldn't help but forgive a sleeping sexy man but then again couldn't forgive a perverted man either. "That pervert!" Yuya walked over to her dry clothes and put them on behind a rock. Kyo was now up drinking the last drop of his sake. Yuya wished he was as weak and pathetic as Kyoshiro but she knew he would never be. She walked up to Kyo not even asking about what happened last night.**

"**Where are we going?" Yuya tugged on his kimono**

**Kyo didn't get the response that he wanted but seeing her rear end made him forget about it a little. All he did was point and started walking. There was less snow but there was still a lot for Yuya to complain about**

"**AHHH its to cold man, Kyo could you use your hot sake breath to melt the snow!" Yuya didn't realize what she just said but as soon as she did she put her hand to her mouth**

"**Dogface watch it today I might just let you die"**

**They were heading to the town that Akira told them about. Kyo decided this town might be good to pass through seeing how that means free sake and food. As they walked Yuya kept silent she didn't want Kyo to disappear again like he always does. Yuya suddenly felt something wiggling in her kimono. At first she thought it was her stomach but then she realized it was the scroll Yukimura gave her. She pulled it out.**

**She opened it…….nobody could do that but her(Hm I wonder what this means). The scroll illuminated the whole area with a red light. Kyo turned around and grabbed Yuya's arm.**

"**What did you do now dogface!" Kyo could barely see either**

"**I have no clue I just opened the scroll!!" Yuya covered her eyes trying to block the debris.**

**The wind increased at speeds like a hurricane. Kyo even found it hard to stand his ground.**

**Kyo and Yuya held each other's hands as they were lifted into the air into the scroll…….**

**The scroll hit the ground. Everything was back to normal.**

**Inside the scroll though…………………………..**

**Kyo and Yuya were falling from the sky screaming all the way down into the ocean.**

**Kyo was the first to float back up then Yuya who was crying over and over that she couldn't swim. Kyo wrapped his arms around her swimming them both to the shore.**

**Kyo looked at Yuya wondering what she did. "Damn dog always getting us into trouble!" Kyo wiped himself of the sand. Yuya on the other hand was kissing the sand thanking god that she was land and not in water.**

"**Kyo I'm sorry I don't know what happened" Yuya looked up into Kyo's eyes. They seemed unstable like he can't believe what he saw.**

"**Your eyes…" Kyo pointed at them "Their red!"**

**Yuya put her hands up to her eyes, she ran to the water to look and they were a familiar crimson red. " oh no!!" Yuya looked at Kyo who was looking back.**

**

* * *

**

**Omg my headache from writers block ouchywawa man!! **

**Writers block is killing me this spring break but hey I think I did alright for someone who has had it for 3 whole days (that's bad!!!!!) o well read and review!**

**Oh yah if you are wondering what tinker dinkers mean it means boobs **

**See writers block is killing me!!!**


	8. Author's Notice Please Read!

**Authors Notice**

**Please help**

Okay many of you should know I am suffering from writers block a severe case of it I might add.

To prove so here is part of a review from the one reader who realized my writers block is killing me!

**OdaDemonQueen**: tinker dinkers?…tinker dinkers?!…TINKER DINKERS!? Writer's block is defiantly killing ya! XD

See you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway the whole point of this little notice is to ask you guys a favor.

What gets me out of my writers block is a good challenge yup a good challenge. I work better under pressure.

So anyone who is out there reading my plea please give me a challenge like make Kyo and Yuya kiss this time but go further or I don't know please help!!

I will always accept anonymous reviews so please I beg of you all help!!!!!!!

* * *

Yes I know tinker dinkers is probably the worst way to name a girls boobs I know but hey give me credit for embarrassing myself!!! Lol just please help me out thanks!!!! 


	9. Another Author's Notice

Quick Authors Notice

Okay I am still writing this story its just that over these past weeks I've been reading the manga on a website that does a few scanlations and I was in awe!!!

The manga is more detailed and the fighting sequences were more detailed and I am pissed at the anime for doing such a bad job!!!!! But hey I still enjoyed the anime because it made me wanna write fanfics and read the manga its self.

Oh yah is it me or Kyo is ten times more sexier than in the anime???????????????

Oh yah I still need suggestions for this story because I am still suffering from writers block a little so please help me out please I beg of yall!!!!!

Ciao!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody I am back!!! Yes that means I am over my writers block!!! Yeah!!!!**

**Well anyway I am happy to report that I can now write again without any struggle and I am happy!! **

**This chapter will continue where I left off of course……oh yah currently I've been reading the manga online and I must say…it will be of great use to me!! So I hope this will be okay seeing how I have had therapy for these past few months!! (lol never in my life have I!!!)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**A New Kingdom**

**Yuya who was looking at Kyo started to show signs of panic. Kyo read her face loud and clear. One thing was for sure how and why were her eyes red and what does this mean? Kyo feeling a little bit guilt coming on bent down and hugged Yuya who was now sobbing on Kyo's muscular pecs.**

"**Kyo…..how…why" Yuya rubbed her snotting nose on Kyo.**

**Kyo of course showing no emotion said " Shut up already….your green eyes were ugly anywayz…..red is always better"**

"**But Kyo….I mean I don't mind the color its just that they are the same color as yours….a demonic red!!"**

**Kyo didn't think of that factor but knew that this could mean she too could be one of the Mibu or she could come from Aokigahara like him.**

**Together they sat on the sand thinking away. They wondered if this mysterious place was even real. Yuya who was now done crying got up and looked around. She saw a beautiful beach and trees in the distance. Kyo too looked around..he felt no presence of anything special or worthy of killing. Not knowing what to do or where to go Kyo started walking towards the trees that swayed in the wind.**

* * *

**It was a beautiful sunny day back in Shintadoori. **

**Lady Sakuya watched as the cherry blossoms fell upon her lap. Two. Only two fell.**

"**Oh no" Lady Sakuya looked at the sky hoping it will soon be night. "Please tell me The Crimson King isn't near…or worse Kyo is gone"  
**

**Sakuya gathered her things and quickly left for Edo. Some kind of energy told her to head there. She just had to go, she just had to! Sakuya walked at a very fast pace down the road. To her when two cherry blossoms fall upon a lap on top of each other before night hits that means the worst is to be expected. Sakuya looked at the sky it showed no sgns of darkness coming on. The trees along the way showed signs of discomfort as if a presence of dark power was there. Sakuya stopped and listened to what the trees were saying. There was no response. But a very almost silent shutter ran through the trees as if it were stalking. Sakuya lowered her head and waited for the lurking persons to arise from the trees.**

"**The lovely Lady Sakuya…..****We've**** come for you, someone wants to see you now!"**

**Hundreds of low-level tree ninjas came forth. They surrounded Sakuya like a blazing fire.**

**Lady Sakuya stayed silent. She slowly moved her hands together and mumbled a chant. **

**The ninjas on the other hand pulled out their daggers and charged…..full speed ahead.**

* * *

**Kyo and Yuya were walking away but very slowly and cautiously at the same time.**

**Yuya moved her hand up to her eyes in doubt the fact that they were red. Could she too be connected to the Mibu, maybe was she from Aokigahara or was this just a hoax. **

**Kyo walked steadily. He wanted his pipe his sake but both were out of his reach so he figured if he cant have both he'll have at least one thing…..Yuya's tangerines.**

* * *

**Okay Let me set this straight real quick!**

**I know I know her boobs aren't small but hey bare with me… Oh yah Kyo knows that too he just wants an excuse to touch them yall know that!!! Lol.**

* * *

**Kyo stopped in his tracks. Yuya sensed something uneasy about him she felt it coming she knew it was coming. Kyo turned around to see only nothing but moss covered trees. "What the F" was all Kyo thought.**

* * *

**Kyo looked around. Soon a leaf fell upon his head. Up he looked to see a stranded Yuya Shiina hanging on a branch for dear life.**

**"KYO HELP ME PLEASE!!!" Yuya didn't know how she sensed what he was about to do or why she jumped up faster then Kyo could grab a hold of her tangerines but she just wanted to live…..she too has a social life….. (who am I fooling while Kyo is around she'll never have one)**

**Kyo looking up got a glimpse of the little piece of cloth blocking her woman hood and he smiled ignoring her raging and ranting.**

**Yuya soon lost her grip and hit the floors below with such speed and force. She wouldn't have if Kyo hadn't moved away.**

**"KYO!!" Yuya's face was flushed red with embarrassment and anger that he just let her fall.**

**"Woman…" Kyo still smiling from his sight closed his eyes and turned away saying "Obviously your new eyes gave you some new strength don'tcha think?"**

**Yuya thought about that and smiled. "Yes no longer will I have to be a damsel in distress!" Yuya jumped up at her new strength but quickly frowned at the fact she doesn't know what this means.**

**They walked on and on until they met a dirt road that was filled with men on horseback and women with babies.**

**At first thought Yuya thought that they were leaving a town because of a war but soon realized that the town soon ahead must be some kind of kingdom because along the road side were men trying to sell food and gifts.**

**Walking now on the packed road of people Kyo was getting the eye from many women. Yuya looked around at the women who were eating off of Kyo's looks and aura. Of course she was jealous, but then again men were checking her out too.**

**A thin smile went across Yuya's face as she slightly opened her kimono a little bit for men to feast on. Kyo looked over at the meal she put on the table. He knew what she was doing but why complain he thought its what a man like him wants anyway.**

**Now inside the kingdom like place all the Inns and stores were so fancy like they belonged the king itself but that's not the point both Kyo and Yuya needed to find out where they were.**

**Yuya went into the nearest bar along with Kyo. He of course had her money out and ready to buy buy buy away!**

**"Excuse me sir but where are we?" Yuya looked towards Kyo before she turned her eyes towards a young well-built man.**

**For a few moments they stared at each other in disbelief of their features.**

**"Um um.." The young man stuttered a little "Oh this is Balgulyon" The young man still struggled with his words because he found Yuya very intriguing.**

**Yuya blushed before she bowed and said thank you. But before she made it back to Kyo the man grabbed her hand.**

**"My name is Kutani and yours?"**

**"Its Yuya..Yuya Shiina" Yuya also thought "My dream is coming true a young handsome man who is interested in me!!!"**

**"Um so you're new here huh?"**

**"Yep me and that perverted samurai over there" Yuya pointed to Kyo who was drinking sake and pleasuring himself with a big-breasted girl.**

**Kutani looked over in shock. Yuya watched his movements. With her newfound strength she sensed his instability.**

**"Kutani whats wrong?" Yuya stared with concern in her eyes**

**Down on one knee went Kutani.**

**Kyo looked over and his first thought was "This man is proposing to my property??" Kyo grabbed tenrou and stood leaving the prostitute all alone.**

**"Oh lord we have been waiting for you for over 100 years finally you have come to save us all!" Kutani attracted all the attention of all the citizens around them and one by one they all went down on one knee bowing.**

**"Oh lord….Oh Crimson King we bow to you and your queen!"**

**Kyo growled with disgust..disgust that he was called that name.**

**Yuya looked up at Kyo whose grip on tenrou was increasing with his anger. She had to stop him in his tracks before he got madder so she grabbed a hold of his big hand. Kyo feeling his property's concern cooled down a bit. Kyo turned his attention back to Kutani and said**

**"I am not the Crimson King, I am The Slayer of a Thousand Men……and if you ever call me that again……I'll kill you were you stand!" Kyo unsheathed his mighty sword and placed it on Kutani's neck drawing some blood.**

**Kutani looked up this time showing no signs of fear or instability. "Kill me then Lord….I will always stand for what I believe in and that is you Crimson King"**

**Kyo ready to kill was blocked by Yuya.**

**Yuya kneeled down to Kutani's level and asked "Why do you believe this perverted man is the Crimson King?" Yuya gave Kyo a quick glare before turning back to Kutani**

**Kutani looked up and replied "His eyes, your eyes are a Crimson Red…the color of the former King himself…please help us!"**

**Yuya feeling guilt wanted to help but the final answer would have to come from Kyo himself. Yuya looked at Kyo who looked emotionless like always.**

**Kyo put tenrou in its casing and asked "Okay boy what wrong?" Kyo wanted to wash away his kindness with sake. He didn't want to sound like a sissy.**

**Kutani stood up shacking the dust from his traditional kimono. "Our new lord..who we mustn't name is, well he doesn't care for us people and many of us are being sacrificed for his blood lust." Kutani started to cry "My mom was one of them!" He pulled out his dagger and said "I want to help you kill him, for my revenge is the only reason why I live!"**

**Kyo laughed his demonic laugh "This Dogfaced brat has more desire than you would ever have, why would I travel with someone more pathetic than her?" Kyo pointed over his shoulder at a fuming Yuya**

**Kutani snickered under his breath a little.**

**"Because My Lord……I know why you two are here and why her eyes are red!"**

* * *

**Okay I know this is short but hey I have other things to do yall know!!**

**Here is little quick preview of my next chapter.**

**Sakuya well she kills the low level ninjas…….at least she thinks**

**Yukimura, Sasuke and Benitora find the scroll that was given to Yuya**

**And last but not least Kutani dies……..(sad huh!?)**

**I have my reasons for each of those things up there!**

**Read and Review like always!!**

**Ciao!!!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Okay here is the next chapter….yeah man….yeah? Well anywho I hope you enjoy so here yall go!! Here is a little clue: Someone from the past chapter will appear can you guess before you read that part?**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The New Kingdoms Secret not to be told**

"**Because My Lord……I know why you two are here and why her eyes are red!"**

**Yuya who was not thinking before she spoke grabbed Kutani's kimono and pulled him to her face. "Tell me NOW why my eyes are red!"**

**Kyo was shocked by Yuya's sudden force of aggression but he honestly was turned on.**

**Kutani removed Yuya's hands from him kimono and said "I'll tell you guys if you both are willing to help us all" Kutani once again went down on one knee and bowed to Kyo and Yuya once more.**

**Yuya looked at Kyo who was standing there gripping his sword with such force.**

"**Kutani…what will we get in return if we help?" Kyo asked making sure that his grip remained just as tight as before.**

"**You guys will not only receive the answers you desire but you will get this kingdom and all the ladies and guys you would ever like."**

**Kutani had Kyo by just saying that one word, "ladies". Yuya on the other hand couldn't believe there were male whores too!(excuse my language).**

**Kyo and Yuya went to the nearest Inn. Kutani paid for the room and board Kyo and Yuya both had a look around. Everywhere they went somebody was kneeling down on one knee paying there respects to the future king and queen.**

"**Ahh there you are!" Kutani walked up happier than ever before.**

"**Oh Kutani..hi" Yuya still a little agitated forced out between her lips.**

"**Your guy's room is on the top floor of this spectacular Inn, as I said before you can get all the free ladies and guys you like, oh yeah…tonight I will be meeting you guys to talk about our ****mission****"**

**Kyo was the first to walk in the room. Next of course was Yuya. The room was beautifully decorated with an imperial table and matching chairs, florescent walls, ****one bed,**** a pipe, and plenty of sake to quench Kyo's thirst.**

"**Wow Kyo this is beautiful!" Yuya walked over to the table and ran her fingers across the table.**

"**Hmm…where's the women at?" Kyo picked up the pipe and lit it.**

"**Kyo is that all you think about is women?" Yuya stomped her foot down trying to make a statement but of course they never seem to go through.**

"**No dogface that's not all I think about….i also think about the one bed." Kyo pointed over his shoulder to the single bed on the floor.**

**Yuya looked over her shoulder and gasped. Seeing this lonely bed made Yuya think about her and Kyo's kiss in that cold and lonely cave. This thought made shivers go down her spine in such a chilling rate. Kyo peeked at Yuya whos new red eyes dimmed with maybe sadness or desire? Kyo wanted Yuya for himself more than ever because he has found lust for her maybe even love but how can a demonic man like him be sure.**

**Kyo walked up to Yuya and spoke softly in her ear "I'm leaving." Kyo placed his soft lips on Yuya's neck. Kyo hadn't even realized what he has done. He just left a confused and desperate Yuya to herself in this very imperial like room.**

**Yuya didn't know what to say. Kyo's lips were so soft. Yuya clutched her aching heart. It was burning with passion for Kyo.**

"**Kyo…..do you love me?"**

* * *

**Yukimura, Sasuke, and Benitora had finished checking at their war camps. Yukimura has entrusted the Sanada temporarily to Seizo as Benitora to Mahiro.**

"**Benitora want some sake?" Yukimura pulled up his half empty bottle. Benitora didn't want it so Yukimura offered it to his side Sasuke.**

"**Yukimura I'm too young!" Sasuke placed his arms across his chest.**

"**Now Sasuke I am only teaching you for the future ya know!" Yukimura rubbed little Sasukes head "And besides you are never too young to drink!" He gulped down the rest and threw the bottle in the bushes near by.**

**Benitora looked up at the sky only thinking about his precious Yuya Shiina. Benitora loved her so much that he even dedicated this war he was in to her and their so-called future. He was willing to fight for her and….her only.**

**As they continued on walking the dirt road Yukimuras eyes caught the attention of something. Yukimura bent down to take a look. It was the scroll he gave to Yuya.**

"**Oh Yuya you dropped your scroll, I wonder which town they went to?"**

* * *

**Lady Sakuya chanted a sacred chant of the Mibu. It was called the " Rose Kiss of Nyghn" Lady Sakuya chanted this chant very quietly,**

"**Come on Sakuya fight us back!!" One of the low level ninjas said hoping that she would. But she just stood there chanting.**

**The ninjas were getting impatient with waiting. They pranced in place trying to keep their cool. They believe in letting the enemy attack first.**

**One ninja though….was not so much into the traditional ways so he squatted down, raised his dagger behind his head and chucked it towards the head of Sakuya.**

**Just as the dagger was about to strike her she said these few words "Rose Kiss of Nyghn….BLOOM!!!" **

**A force field surrounded Sakuya protecting her from the daggers that headed her way. Each dagger backfired and struck each of the ninjas in the heart making them fall to their knees. As each one lowered their heads to never see the light again, one by on they turned into black roses upon the dirt.**

**Sakuya who was now out of breath continued to walk leaving behind a hundred roses and two hundred leaves. **

**She looked towards the sky and still no change. Sakuya was getting worried.**

**As she walked her feet ached. She was blistering up but she knew she mustn't stop until much progress was made.**

**Sakuya saw a blooming Sakura tree and thought of the memories she had with Kyo. She remembered how he'd loved these trees and how they ****connected**** under one too.**

**She went to lay and rest a little beneath the tree as the blossoms slowly flew in the mild tempered winds.**

**Her eyes were soon shut with exhaustion.**

**But she should have never closed them at all. From the Sakura trees shadow came a womanly figure with a vase of sleeping powder. This woman stepped off from behind and knelt before a sleeping Sakuya.**

"**Sorry Sakuya…but this has to be done, for the Crimson Kings sake." ……Fawn said with a wicked smile upon her lips.**

* * *

**Yuya had just wakened from her sleep. She was waiting for tonight and tonights meeting with Kyo and Kutani.**

**The Innkeeper walked in with a tray of delights. "I hope you enjoy them young lady I made the myself!" The Innkeeper bowed and left the room in a quiet manner.**

**Yuya helped herself to the tea and the rice soup with shitake mushrooms and bean sprouts. Yuya quickly gulped all this food down and moved it to the other side of the table to make room for the meeting.**

**Soon an hour passed before any signs of people coming showed.**

**Both Kyo and Kutani walked in. Kutani first started with saying**

"**Hello Kyo and Yuya." He reached over to kiss Yuya's hand but he first was met with an increasing demonic aura from Kyo.**

"**Get to it" Kyo placed his arm around Yuya's tiny waist pulling her closer.**

**Yuya glared at Kyo telling him with her eyes "Get the f of me you pervert!" But at the same time she enjoyed the mans touch. So taking a chance she moved her hand down on top of Kyo's. Kyo jumped some but he had to keep his face on Kutani who seemed off a little.**

"**Let me start by saying the reason for you guys being here is to destroy ****him ****and claim the throne." Kutani smiled. "But the reason why her eyes are a Crimson red like yours is…" before he could finish the candles flickered out.**

**Kyo jolted up with tenrou in his hands and Yuya to his side with her three chambered revolver. Kutani just sat there looking down at the table smiling.**

**Yuya signaled him to get up and move to her side of the room but he just sat there.**

"**He's insane, he actually smiling at a time like this??!" Yuya presumed he was crazy but she looked a little closer and she saw tears flowing down his cheeks as if he were happy.**

**Kutani stood up and turned towards the door. "Come and take me, not the new King or queen!" He lowered his head.**

**Kyo watched for any movements outside the door. None there was none. Yuya too sensed nothing but human aura. How? Yuya doesn't have a clue.**

"**Fine!"said a raspy voice outside the door. "I'll take your life so the so called new King will know the wrath of our current King!!"**

**Suddenly unexpected, a forceful wind burst the japenese styled rice paper door apart sending small pieces of wood and paper flying and cutting Yuya and Kyo.**

**Both found it very hard to stand their ground.**

"**KUNTANI!!!" Yuya yelled extending her hand to grab him.**

**He didn't even budge. **

**Kyo sensing something amidst grabbed a screaming Yuya and threw her across the room. Kyo covered her with his body. **

**Kutani looked up towards the door and said these last words before hundreds of arrows struck his defenseless body "Kyo and Yuya you must find a sorceress named Yeo nothing else or nothing more just Yeo!"**

**The wind stopped only leaving a thud on the ground behind. Kyo got up and moved away as Yuya ran to a bloody Kutani's side.**

"**Kutani, no please wake up!" Yuya shook his lifeless body. **

**Kyo felt such a death-defying aura protruding from her body..the same one he had when he killed Oda Nobunaga.**

"**I promise you Kutani I will get you your revenge!!" Yuya was shaking with anger  
**

**Yuya stood up with a lowered head. She turned to Kyo. Her eyes were different…they weren't just a crimson red but they were truly a demonic red of a killer.**

**Kyo smiled and thought "This is getting very interesting every second, my property has a new strength and I have a throne with a promised power" He turned to pick up his sake. **

**He slowly drank as Yuya cleaned up the mess. When Yuya finished she paid the Innkepper who was yelling at Kyo.**

"**LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, IF YOU WEREN'T SO FINE AND OUR NEW KING I'D KILL YOU WRE YOU STAND!!!" **

**Kyo shoved the lady out the way making way for a pissed off Yuya. They both looked at the night sky. There were no stars and no moon. The only thing that shone brightly were the lit torches on every post and wall. **

**Yuya clutched her gun and tugged on Kyo's kimono and said "Lets go find Yeo tonight!" **

"**Woman…..you don't own me….I own you remember that!" Kyo snatched his kimono from her sweaty palms "And NO we're not looking for Yeo tonight but tomorrow, I need to be pleasured first lets go!" Kyo led the way as he headed towards the nearest brothel called "Samurai's Delight"**

**Yuya stopped and thought to herself that she too needs to be pleasured but not by a brothel man but by you know who…………………she needed him. (ooo bad Yuya bad!!!)**

* * *

**As yall may have guessed this isn't just Kyo's battle anymore its more of Yuya's battle.**

**Well theres that chapter**

**Next chapter though**

**Yukimura Sasuke, and Benitora end up in the scroll as well**

**Kyo an Yuya meet Yeo the sorceress **

**Sakuya well……she get to see The Crimson King yeah!!!!(lol me so hungry right now!)**

………**Oh yeah PEOPLE IF YOU READ THIS PLEASE REVIEW I HIGHLY APPRECIATE THEM LIKE ALWAYS!!!**

**Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Okay here is another chap.. I'm going to try and sound a little less ****virgina wolf ****(still don't know what that means but maybe I'll change my story a little or not). **

**I reread my stuff and I must admit it's a little awkward but hey that what you get when you spend only thirty minutes on each chapter. **

**I have officially finished reading the manga and I must say the last few chapters were the best for me. I even liked the ending. I know I know many people are disappointed but rumor has it there will be another chapter. I can't wait! That ending has given me the inspiration to make a wonderful ending myself. All though I am nowhere near done writing this story even though it has crossed my mind many many times…….but I wont so here is another installment of my awkward yet okay story.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Fawn who was carrying a limp Sakuya finally made back to the Crimson Kings castle.**

**Fawn bowed down on one knee "My lord I have arrived with Sakuya…now where is my part of the bargain?" **

**The Crimson King who was laughing as he looked out his window said "Good its about time.." He walked down from his thrown to lady Sakuya's side. He stroked her hair ever so kindly revealing he sweat trickled face.**

"**My Lord?" Fawn stood up with her sword and placed it at the King "Where is my promised power?" **

**The Crimson King looked up with his red eyes and pierced into Fawn's who showed signs of fright.**

"**You know…I really don't like traitors" He turned and walked back to his thrown sitting down in a slow manner. **

"**I have never betrayed you my Lord!!" Fawn went back down on one knee "But if I don't get my power I will kill you were you sit!"**

"**Really Fawn you will kill me?" The King laughed his lungs off "You..betrayed Kyo didn't you?"**

**Fawns eyes started to tear up.**

"**Oh don't cry" The King turned his head to the side and watched as tears slowly ran down her face.**

"**He betrayed me!" Fawn stood up and pointed her sword to the sky "He betrayed me for that girl flat chested girl Yuya Shiina"**

"**Oh Yuya, I want her as well as Kyo" **

"**My Lord why do you want that pathetic girl for?**

"**Because…she is destined to be my wife."**

* * *

"**Yuya dropped the scroll!!" Benitora yelled out.**

"**Ow Benitora my ear" Yukimura cupped his ear.**

"**Yukimura she would never drop anything that was given to her…what do you think is going on?"**

**Yukimura looked at the scroll. He ran his fingers across the paper. He looked at the scroll and saw that it had Yuya's hairs sticking out of it.**

"**Oh wow she's shedding huh??" Yukimura chuckled as he tossed the scroll to Benitora who barely caught it.**

**Benitora looked at it. His instincts were telling him to open the scroll but he wasn't a hundred percent sure he should. Yukimura and Sasuke walked on and they left Benitora.**

**Benitora's finally gave into his instincts and opened the scroll. **

**And in a flash they were gone.**

* * *

**As Yuya sat outside of Kyo's room as he was getting pleasured she thought of Kutani. She felt bad that she watched him die. For the little time she knew him she felt a connection. A kind of connection like a friend. That is why she chose to kill ****him**** for Kutani.**

**This world Kyo and Yuya had entered was nothing compared to their own. Honestly it made them feel very awkward.**

**After and hour or so the women stepped outside the room with a very special glow upon their faces. Yuya looked up at the women with her demonic eyes. They flashed with anger. "I can't believe that pervert after he then kissed me and all!" Yuya quickly stood up and walked inside to a smiling samurai.**

"**Kyo why do you always…mess…why" Yuya lost her train of thought.**

"**Woman you really are stupid you know that?" Kyo pulled out a pipe and smoked away.**

"**..Why do you always go to brothel women will you ever settle down with someone?"**

"**Maybe..when my work is done." Kyo turned away from Yuya. **

**Yuya wanted to settle down honestly with Kyo. She loved him ever since the first time she saw his eyes. She still wants a family and a home. But could Kyo give her the happiness that she needs?**

"**Oi dogface pour my sake!" Kyo handed her the bottle and watched as she poured. "Brothel women have rare beauty and big boobs unlike you that's why I always go to them."**

**Yuya looked up and said "But Kyo Lady Sakuya is flatter than me and uglier than me what do you see in her that you don't see in me?" Yuya cupped her mouth. She accidentally let her inner most thoughts slip through her rosy lips.**

"**OI!" Kyo's eyes flashed with anger. "She may be flatter than you but she is way more of a beauty than you will ever be dogface"**

**Yuya clinched her fist and stormed off towards the hot spring. "That pompous ass!" Yuya yelled as she walked. Yuya looked around d for the spring but couldn't find it. "Damn where is the SPRING??!!"**

* * *

**Yukimura, Sasuke, and Benitora landed on top of each other in a loud thud.**

"**Benitora your butts in my face!" Sasuke tried pushing Benitoras butt away but his arms were caught under Yukimura's body.**

"**Now Sasuke is that nice……I know it stinks but all butts do!" Yukimura laughed as he stood up dusting himself off.**

"**Thanks Yuki! Benitora kicked Sasuke in the side.**

**Together they looked around their surroundings. They saw brick walls on all four sides.**

"**Hmm it seems we're trapped in a cell" Sasuke pulled out his sword and struck on of the walls hoping he would cut through but he failed.**

"**Oh that's great!" Benitora started to pace around in his confusion.**

**Yukimura went and leaned on the wall. "Well is seems we wont get out here anytime soon so how about some family bonding"**

**Yukimura got the glare from both side of the two.**

* * *

**Kyo sat on the wall waiting for his runt to return all fresh and clean. He thought about his kiss with her and wanted it again but he knew she wasn't in the mood and plus it was like she wasn't even human anymore. These new eyes she had some how gave her new strength. Kyo knew if he tried to even touch her he may not come back with his finger.**

**Thud thud thud footsteps sounded outside the door. **

"**Looks like dogface is back." Kyo closed his eyes pretending to be asleep.**

**Yuya walked in all dewy and wet. Kyo sniffed the air, oh how he enjoyed her fresh clean scent mixed with her virginity. Kyo preferred experienced women but hey he was turned on.**

**Yuya set down her things and laid down to sleep with out a word or even a glare and the man who stared her down.**

**Kyo watched as her breathing slowed down. The he soon followed into that deep slumber to await the next day.**

**Next Day….**

**Yuya slowly rose and stretched her arms high in the air. She looked towards the wall where Kyo was sitting drinking and eating. Not saying a word she went and poured his cup of sake. She then walked behind a screen and changed into her kimono.**

"**Woman you drool like a dog." Kyo pointed to the pile of drool on Yuya's bed.**

**Yuya looked over to the mess she left and she blushed a slight red. After her slight embarrassment she sat down to eat. Not another word was spoken until they got ready to leave and meet Yeo.**

"**Kyo um…how are we gonna find Yeo in this big kingdom?" Yuya tugged on his kimono.**

"**Sniff her out you're a dog." Kyo laughed as his started to smoke his pipe.**

**Kyo and Yuya walked around the town with no luck so far in finding Yeo. Even though the town people respected them very much they too didn't know where Yeo was. Yuya was getting frustrated with this situation. **

"**THAT'S IT I GIVE UP!!!!" Yuya stomped off towards a nearby bench and sat down nearly breaking it. Kyo sat down besides her.**

"**Dogface behave….only the master sits on the bench not the dog."**

**Yuya was about to punch Kyo in the face but her fist met his big strong hand instead. Kyo applied pressure slightly.**

"**Kyo…" Yuya calmed down a little. Kyo let go.**

**Kyo looked over and saw her looking at the sky. He felt like kissing her again. But he thought that that can wait for a more desirable time. He actually felt like being and ass with her so he pushed her off the bench into a pile of mud beneath the seat.**

"**KYO!!!!!!!!!!!" Yuya's eyes turned a brick red. She once again tried to punch him.**

**But was interrupted.**

"**Kyo, Yuya I have finally found you!" A lady in a very traditional kimono knelt down before them on one knee.**

"**Who are you?" Kyo asked with his sword ready to attack if needed.**

"**I am Yeo the Kingdoms Sorceress"**

* * *

**Sakuya awoke with a headache. She clasped the opening of her kimono as she looked around her surroundings. She stood and all she saw was brick walls, a bed and a door.**

"**Oh no." Sakuya realized that The Crimson King finally got her.**

"**Yes oh no!" Fawn opened the door and walked in with a smile upon her face.**

"**Fawn..you betrayed Kyo!" **

**Fawn ran at Sakuya grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall. Blood trickled down Sakuya's lip and fell upon her kimono.**

"**You know what Sakuya I am really tired of people saying I betrayed Kyo." Fawn dropped Sakuya who was gasping for air.**

"**Fawn.." Sakuya looked up at enraged eyes.**

**Fawn then slapped Sakuya across the face.**

"**Keep my name out my mouth or else" Fawn yelled.**

**Fawn walked over to the bed and made it up. She then sat down and looked at Sakuya.**

"**I really don't like to hit girls you know…but you said one word I hate, and for that I will kill you myself when I get my new profound powers."**

**She then got up and opened the door to leave.**

"**Good night Sakuya don't let your nightmares kill you before I do!"**

* * *

**Okay well theres my other chapter…**

**I must say this before I go though. In the anime Sakuya plays this bitchy role and you know seeing the anime first I presumed she was on in the manga too. But she wasn't nor was Kyoshiro!!! I was mad for a little bit…..**

**Well that enough of that on to the next subject.**

**I want some suggestions for what the next chap should be about. I am really interested in what you guys think so please do me that favor!!!**

**  
Ciao!**


End file.
